Saving Karai
by Homeschoolrocksgirl
Summary: After Donnie makes some retro-mutagen Leo steals it to go and turn Karia back to normal. But when an accident happens the turtles have to try and fix it... before it's too late. Rated T for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I am going to give this story a shot. This is my first Fanfic. Hope you enjoy! This story takes place after "Vengeance is Mine"**

-•-

"Come on!" Leo whispered urgently to his team. Quietly, they followed his lead leaping across the rooftops to get to their destination. Up ahead a dark warehouse loomed over the street. Kraang bots guarded the large brick building from which inside lay tons of boxes piled high, some even reaching the ceiling.

"Is that where we're going Leo?" Mikey asked.

"Yes", Leo replied "Now come on!" The four turtles stealthily snuck past the Kraang bots and into the creepy warehouse. Shelves covered almost every inch of the wall, filled with strange devices and science tools. Donatello stared in awe of the technology while the rest of the turtles tried to find what they were looking for.

"Donnie! Were on a mission here! Or do you just want to play with your new toys?" Raphael shouted crossly.

"Shh!", Leo whispered. "Just because there aren't any Kraang in the building they could still hear us Raph!"

Donnie rushed to where the turtle clad in blue was standing. "Sorry Leo. This one device I found was particularly interesting! It..."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. Alarms started to blare loudly as Kraang bots filed into the room.

"Donnie!" Leo shouted in exasperation. "Ok here's the plan! Donnie and Mikey, the two of you should head off to find those mutagen canisters! Raph and I will stay to fight off these guys. Understood?"

"You got it Leo!" Mikey piped cheerfully. "Come on Donnie! Lets go find some mutagen!"

"And lets whip up some Kraang butt!" Raph exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Donnie and Mikey peeked in and around crates searching for cans of mutagen. The turtle in purple looked inside one box when Michelangelo gasped as he had a "brilliant" idea, or so he thought.<p>

"Hey D! What if we check _under_ the boxes?" He exclaimed excitedly.

Donatello face palmed himself. "Mikey, how would that even work? The cans wouldn't even _fit_ under the boxes!"

"It was just an idea." Mikey muttered.

"Could you two go any slower!" An agitated turtle shouted from across the room while fighting off two Kraang bots with his sais.

"Were trying!" Donnie called back but then saw a faint glow come from under a box. "Mikey! Check under that box!"

"But I thought you s..."

"I don't care what I said! Just check under that box!"

Mikey lifted one side of the heavy wooden box to find two mutagen containers lying under it. Donnie bent down and grabbed the two canisters carefully so they wouldn't break. "HAHA! I was right!" the youngest turtle exclaimed.

"Leo we have the mutagen!"

"Alright guys we have what came for. Retreat!" Leo said as more and more Kraang bots swarmed into the building.

"Aw man! And the fight was just getting good too." Raph sighed as the four brothers clambered out of the warehouse and onto the rooftops.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! R &amp; R please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all my reviewers which is only two so far but hey I'm not complaining. ****  
><strong>

**-•-**

The four turtles swiftly bounced across the rooftops stopping occasionally so Donnie could rearrange his grip on the mutagen canisters. Soon enough they reached the manhole cover and went into the sewers to get to their home. Mikey avoided sloshing through the murky waters ever since Donatello had told him where it came from. The soft glow from the canisters lit the damp tunnels as they trudged along and entered the lair.

"How did it go, my sons?" A wise old rat spoke as they sat down to rest.

"Great Master Splinter! We got the mutagen we were searching for! Now I can make some more retro mutagen to turn you back to a human!" The ninja clad in purple excitedly said.

Master Splinter sighed. "I am more worried about my daughter than me."

"With all due respect sensei, I don't think were going to find her anytime soon. After all New York is ginormous! And we don't have a clue where she could be!"

"Never lose hope Raphael. We will find her when the time is right." Master Splinter said calmly to his son.

"Hey on top of that we could use Master Splinter as bait this time! Get it! Since snakes eat rats!" Michelangelo chuckled as he thought of the idea of not having to be bait, for once. The room went silent as everyone stared at Mikey. A silent tear rolled down the old sensei's cheek which only Leonardo saw.

"Real funny Mikey. Maybe that's why Shredder put, oh I don't know say, snake DNA in the tank!" Raph said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I'll find her sensei if it's the last thing I do." Leo put his hand comfortingly on his grieving father's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Donnie stayed up all night working on his retro-mutagen but he knew it would take a lot longer than one night to finish. Last times it took months to perfect but now that he knew what to do he could create some shortcuts. Plus he needed four more cans of mutagen. Today they had gotten two last night they found one and the other day they'd found three. Donnie sighed. Who knows how long it would take to find Karai and even if they did how would they get her to comply to getting infused with retro-mutagen? The purple clad ninja decided it was time to rest so he crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"Guys we need to go find some more mutagen. Four canisters to be exact." Donnie said looking at his device to help track the mutagen.<p>

"Four! Last time you said there was two left!" Raph exclaimed.

"No I simply said we were going to find two at the warehouse." Donnie corrected the hot-headed turtle.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Lets go team!" Mikey ran out of the lair while the rest of the turtles followed.

"Hey! I say that!" Leonardo shouted from the back of the group.

The four ninjas quickly raced through the streets.

"There should be some on that rooftop up there!" Donnie said to the other turtles as they scaled the tall building.

"Well, well, well, look who showed up!" A deep voice said from the rooftop.

-:-

**So what do you think? Please take the time to review and give your thoughts. Well until next chapter my fans!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! It means a LOT to me! Anyway here's your next chapter!**

-:-

_"Well, well, well look who showed up!" A deep voice said from the rooftop._

* * *

><p>Leo gasped in surprise as a large black dog looked down upon him from the rooftop. In his hands were four glowing cans of mutagen. Rahzar grinned evilly at the turtles from which behind the big mutant was an army of footbots weapons ready to hack, slash, and destroy.<p>

"Rahzar, give us the mutagen and no one gets hurt." Leo said his voice serious.

"Ha ha! As you wish... Go fetch!" Rahzar laughed as he threw the canisters as hard as he could and the cans sailed through the air.

"NO!" Donnie screamed and raced off to catch them.

Meanwhile the rest of the ninjas started to battle the evil dog and the footclan soldiers. Michelangelo wrapped his nunchucks around one bot's head and ripped it off with ease. Leo hacked some other robots to pieces while Raph took on Rahzar. Raph swung his sais at Rahzar just barely missing his head. Rahzar chuckled and slashed his razor-sharp claws at Raphael cutting deeply into his arm.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that you over sized tin-can!" Raph exclaimed as he leapt at Razhar. Rahzar chuckled and stepped aside just as the hot-headed turtle was about to hit him. Rahzar lifted his foot and kicked the back of Raphael's shell sending him over the edge of the roof.

"Raph!" Leo shouted as he struggled to fight off four footbots at once. Mikey lunged at Rahzar catching him by surprise and hit him harshly with his nunchucks.

"Take this!" Mikey said as his kusarigama blade popped out of the end of his nunchucks. He slashed again and again each blow weakening his opponent.  
>"No one messes with my brother!"<p>

Razhar's grin disappeared and he quickly called for a retreat which left two of the four turtles standing alone on the rooftop. Michelangelo picked up a katana blade Leo had dropped and handed it to him. They quickly scaled the building finding Raph unconscious on the streets. A nasty cut ran down the side of his arm from which blood poured out of.

"Raph it's ok bro. Well get you home soon." Mikey spoke soothingly to his older brother.

Then Donnie came running to them panting and out of breath carrying three mutagen canisters.

"Donnie where's the other mutagen canister?" Leo questioned.

"Guys? I think we got bigger problems to worry about!" The turtle clad in orange exclaimed as a giant mutant bee flew from behind a building.

"There's your fourth can of mutagen Leo!" Donnie said and the over sized bee saw them and charged.

-:-

**So what do you think? R & R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'd personally like to thank **Ahsoka Hamato**,** StarTraveler**,** TheChibi2468**,** n00btmntfan**, and** Happysays96** for their reviews! Thanks so much guys it means a lot! Here's Chapter 4!  
><strong>

-:-

_"There's your fourth can of mutagen Leo!" Donnie said as the over sized bee saw them and charged._

* * *

><p>The giant bee charged, stinger poised, ready to strike one of the turtles.<p>

"Augh!" The ninjas screamed as they scrambled trying to get away from the large stinger protruding from the bee's striped abdomen.

"Leo get Raph and lets get out of here!" Donatello screamed.

"No way Donnie! Ninjas never quit!" Leo said bravely.

"Now's not the time to act like a superhero Leo! Raph's down and personally I don't think we can face that thing!" Donnie yelled, his voice filled with worry.

Leo recognized the look on Donnie's face. He sighed. "Donnie trust me on this. We have to take it down before it does something really bad."

The purple clad ninja nodded solemnly though a worried look was still etched on his face. The bee dived again heading straight for Donatello its stinger raised when the blue clad leader leaped in the way and blocked the blow with his sword. Mikey joined the attack and whipped the side of the bee with his kusarigama blade. The bee roared in pain which opened up an opportunity for assault. Leo quickly rolled to the right off the bee's stinger and sliced it clean off. Greenish blue blood sprayed everywhere as Leo jumped on the beast and stabbed both his katanas into the beast's abdomen. It roared again but this time weaker and soon it fell to the ground and burst into a bluish-green blob of nothing. Leo wiped blood off his face then sheathed his swords.

"Let's go." He said which both of his conscious team members happily obliged.

* * *

><p>When the four ninjas got back to the lair Master Splinter was already in bed. The Donnie and Leo carried Raph, who was still unconscious, onto the sofa in the living room. Donatello left to get some bandaging for Raph's arm which was still bleeding though not as badly. Leo sat on the couch beside Raph and refused to leave until he woke up. Which, to be exact, was around 5:30 in the morning.<p>

"Ugh... What happened?" Raphael asked Leo.

"Rahzar knocked you off a building." Leonardo replied plainly. "How are you feeling."

"Exactly how you described it. Like I got knocked off a building." The red ninja groaned.

"Nice to see we have the old Raph back." Leo joked as he lightly punched Raph's good arm.

* * *

><p>Donnie rubbed his eyes tiredly. <em>I stayed up WAY to late. <em>He thought. Nine mutagen canisters sat beside his head where he had fallen asleep. _Great. Still have one canister left thanks to Rahzar. I'd have already started on it by now! UGH! _The scientist whacked his head against the desk frustrated at himself for not being able to catch that last can. Then of course it had to land on a bee. They had gotten home around 2 in the morning. _I wonder how Raph's doing._ The purple clad turtle walked into the living room only to find his hot-headed brother wasn't there! He walked to the kitchen to find his brothers conversing at the table over a hearty breakfast of scrambled eggs and sausage.

"Good morning D! Glad to see your finally awake!" Mikey got up and served Donnie a plate of breakfast.

"Thanks Mikey. So Leo, when are we gonna go out to get some more mutagen?" Donnie asked.

"As soon as Raph's arm heals. At least that's what sensei thinks." Leo replied.

"I told him my arm feels fine!" Raph exclaimed angrily. "But does he listen? No!"

"Listen to what?" A voice said in the doorway.

-:-

**Thanks for taking the time to read! Please please please review and say what you thought! It only takes about 1 minute. Thanks again and hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Well it's time for a new chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers again and all your encouragement! Hope you enjoy chapter 5.  
><strong>

-:-

_"Listen to what?" A voice said in the doorway._

* * *

><p>"M-master Splinter!" Raph exclaimed jumping out of his seat.<p>

"What won't I listen to Raphael?" He asked again.

"He's mad that you won't let him go out because of his arm." Donatello said before the hot-headed turtlehad a chance to speak.

"My son, your arm needs proper time to heal and fighting is not the best idea at the moment." The old rat said stroking his beard.

"But sensei, I feel _fine_! Please let me go out." Raph exclaimed.

"No! You are to stay here until you heal!"

"Hai, sensei." The turtle clad in red grumbled.

"Now the rest of you on the other hand can go get the mutagen. I will stay here with your brother."

"Thanks Master Splinter!" Donnie exclaimed then he gulped down the rest of his breakfast and ran off to get ready.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, I think there's a can of mutagen located somewhere around here." The purple clad ninja said.<p>

"Where Donnie?" Leo asked.

Donnie walked a few paces then ran and leapt across a rooftop. "Right here! I found it!" He said as he picked up a glowing can of mutagen.

"Well that was easy!" Mikey exclaimed, happy that they didn't run into any trouble.

"Too easy..." Leo said cautiously wondering if something was about to charge and attack them. Just then he spotted a bleeping red light right by Donnie's foot. "Donnie! Lets go!" Leo said as worried thoughts filled his mind.

Donatello jumped off the rooftop just as a bomb exploded.

* * *

><p>Three ninjas covered in soot entered the lair. Donnie had taken most of the blow from the bomb but not any critical damage. Leo was just covered in ashes, <em>lots <em>of ashes. But Mikey was furthest away from the explosion leaving only a bit of soot on the backside of his shell. Donatello carried the can of mutagen, which had surprisingly not broken in the explosion.

"What happened to you three?" Raph asked sitting on the couch watching a rerun of Space Heroes.

"Oh you know the usual. We find what were looking for and a bomb explodes in our face." Leo said sarcastically.

"And I thought my day was exciting!" Raph retorted a bitter tone in his voice.

"Shh! This is a good one!" Leo said excitedly. This particular episode focused on Captain Ryan as he went off secretly to go rescue a girl he was in love with, but in the process got turned into an alien. When he returned to his crew they started to attack thinking he was an intruder but the girl he rescued told them what had happened. Eventually after a long process they were able to turn their Captain back to normal. Leo loved this episode.

"Leo come on, you need to get cleaned up." Donnie told him.

"I don't think he'd get up if his life depended on it." Raph said and flipped open a comic book to read.

Donnie walked off to call April to see if she wanted to come by but she wouldn't answer. He tried again but she still didn't pick up. Once more he called her but this time instead of a high-pitched voice a deep voice came from the speaker saying, "If you want you're little friend back then you'll have to come and get her first!"

Donnie gulped, this was definitely not what he expected.

-:-

**So thoughts? Thanks for reading! If you have any questions just review and I'll answer! Thanks again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just want to say a quick thanks for everyone who has stuck with me on this story. Thank you guys, I really appreciate it!**

-:-

_Donnie walked off to call April to see if she wanted to come by but she wouldn't answer. He tried again but she still didn't pick up. Once more he called her but this time instead of a high-pitched voice a deep voice came from the speaker saying, "If you want you're little friend back then you'll have to come and get her first!"_

_Donnie gulped, this was definitely not what he expected._

* * *

><p>"Guys! April's in trouble!" Donnie screamed as he ran out of his lab.<p>

Surprisingly though everyone stayed calm, except for Casey who must've walked in while Donnie was calling April. Casey burst out laughing clutching his stomach as fits of giggles erupted from his mouth.

"This is not the time to joke around Casey!" Donnie said sternly but Casey ignored the agitated turtle and continued to laugh.

"Y-you should've seen the look on your face!" Casey managed to blurt out before laughing again once more.

"This was a joke?! You faked being someone who kidnapped April?!" Donnie screamed at Casey. "You shouldn't do stuff like that Casey!"

"We told him not to do it." Leo said. "But he wouldn't listen."

"Whats going on?" April asked as she walked into the lair.

"APRIL!" The purple clad ninja said excitedly and he ran over to give her a tight hug.

After a few seconds of the awkward hug April said "You can let go now Donnie."

"Oh r-right." he stammered as he let go of the teenager.

"Has anyone seen my phone? I think I left it here." April asked looking around for her phone.

Casey burst out laughing once again and held out April's phone in his palm. "Here ya go Red."

"Don't ever do that again Casey! You really had me worried!" Donnie went back to the subject beforehand.

"Yes because we all know how much you _love_ your girlfriend!" Raph joked teasingly and the others snickered.

"SHE"S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" The purple clad ninja shrieked and stormed off to his lab.

* * *

><p>Donnie worked on his retro-mutagen to help him cool off some. He couldn't believe Casey did that! He really thought April was hurt! <em>I'll pay him back for that! Hmmm... maybe I should- <em>Just then April walked into his lab.

"Hey Donnie. What are you working on?" April asked curiously.

"Oh you know, just some retro-mutagen." Donnie replied. "Say while you're here could I get another sample of your DNA? I need it to perfect the mutagen."

"Yeah sure." April said and held out her arm for the young scientist to get a sample of her blood. After he had taken her blood sample he added a drop to the mixture which then turned a yellowish-orange color.

"Eureka! Once again it works!" Donatello exclaimed happily. He placed the retro-mutagen in a container off to the side. "Well now that that's done I'm gonna go catch some Z's. See you later April."

"Ok Donnie. Night!"

"G'night" Donnie said and left the lab.

* * *

><p>Leo walked outside of the sewers by himself to get some fresh air to think. <em>Why was that bomb there? Who placed it? <em>These thoughts had been troubling him since the incident. _Was it the Shredder? Or maybe the Kraang? I should probably ask Splinter about this... _Leonardo saw a silhouette on a rooftop far away. _Heh. for a second there I thought that was... wait... Karia? _


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all my amazing reviewers who have helped me with this story! Here's Chapter... (pause for effect) 7!  
><strong>

-:-

_Leonardo saw a silhouette on a rooftop far away. Heh. For a second there I thought that was... wait... Karia? _

* * *

><p>When Leo got back to the lair everyone else was asleep. <em>Ugh. I'm not going to wake them up, I'll do this by myself.<em> The blue clad ninja crept silently into Donatello's lab hoping that he had perfected the mutagen. On the side of one of the tables in their sat a syringe of a orange liquid. _That's it! That's retro-mutagen!_ Leo grabbed the syringe and ran out of the lair. He quickly climbed a high rooftop to spot Karai but he didn't see her anywhere. _NO! She has to be here! _Leo ran across the rooftops to the spot where he saw her before but she wasn't there! Then a tail whipped out from behind him and knocked him off his feet.

"Ow!" Leo landed with a thud on the backside of his shell.

"Hisssss." Karia came out from behind an entryway to the apartments below.

"Karai! I'm here to turn you back to normal!" Leo said and held up the syringe for her to see.

The snake's eyes widened in fear. She remembered Shredder had captured her back and one of his mutants had tried to experiment on her. Luckily she had gotten away before they could do any harm. Now she didn't trust anyone with needles, not even Leo. She lashed out and bit him on his hand which made him drop the syringe.

"Karai please! I don't want to hurt you!" Leonardo said and picked the needle back up.

But she wouldn't listen and continued to attack the turtle. Karai whipped her tail to make him trip but he jumped over it. Leo had no choice but to defend the assault from the snake. He pulled out a katana with his free hand just in time to dodge a blow from one of her many snake heads. He blocked another blow from her tail and one more from her gaping jaws. He then realized that this was a losing fight if he was only going to defend. He dropped his katana to the ground then pulled out the other one and dropped it.

"Karai please stop! I'm your friend remember? Leonardo? Please, I won't hurt you." He said trying to coax her to calm down.

The white snake stopped for a minute. She cocked her head to the side, and then lunged again biting Leo on the shoulder. Her tail whipped his hand and the syringe soared upward into the air.

"No!" Leo cried but it was too late.

The vile crashed on top of Karai's head and she hissed in pain as the retro-mutagen started turning her back to normal. She whipped her head around violently which resulted in the retro-mutagen splattering all over Leo.

* * *

><p>Donnie couldn't sleep. He'd had a nightmare and didn't feel like going back to bed. He came out and went into the living room to sit down and think. Sometimes he'd even fall asleep on the couch.<p>

"What is troubling you, my son?" Master Splinter entered the room and sat down by his son.

"Just a nightmare sensei." Donatello replied looking down at his hands.

"And?" The old rat questioned.

"And it was about Leo. He went off on his own to go and save Karai but she attacked him." The purple clad ninja said still looking at his fingers.

"Where is your brother, Donatello?" Master Splinter inquired.

"In his room asleep I think... Wait!" Donnie ran out of the living room and into Leo's room to find that he wasn't there. "Leo! This isn't funny!" Donnie whipped around expecting to find him laughing in the doorway. But he wasn't.

"Master Splinter!" Donatello ran into the living room out of breath. "Leo's not there."

-:-

**So thoughts? I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter out because I'm really busy today so just be patient my fans.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry everyone I was SUPER busy today... Anyway here's Chapter 8!**

-:-

Donatello was frantic. He had to find Leo before it was too late.

"Master Splinter should I wake the others?" The young turtle inquired.

"Yes my son but hurry." The old rat answered quickly.

Donatello quickly woke his brothers and they set off to find their missing member.

* * *

><p>"AUGH!" Leo screamed as the retro-mutagen transformed him. The pain was unbearable, he didn't know how much longer he could take it. He felt himself becoming smaller and smaller as he tried to get the mutagen off his body, but it was no use. The transformation was complete. Leonardo had turned into a turtle.<p>

* * *

><p>When Karai woke up a tingly feeling spread throughout her body. She felt... different somehow. The teenager tried to turn into a snake but surprisingly it didn't work.<em> Wait... am I, human?<em> Karai couldn't believe it! She was human again! Then she saw a small animal on the rooftop crawling at a snail's pace. All of a sudden she remembered the fight, Leo trying to calm her down, her lashing out and... some orange liquid spilling on both of them. _Oh no! This turtle it's Leo! _

Leo. The one who risked everything to save her. Leo. The one who cared about her so much... Karai did this to him. She attacked him when he was only trying to help. She felt a pang of guilt in her chest. The kunoiche picked up the little turtle and cradled him close to her.

"What have I done?" A tear rolled down her cheek. She had done this to her friend. _Actually, he was more than just a friend to me. I... I like him. _Karai would have never mentioned this before, but now it was different. She wondered if his brothers knew about this. She had to tell Splinter and so with that she set off to the turtle's lair.

* * *

><p>Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo were just about to set off to find Leo when they saw a shadow enter the sewers.<p>

"Who's there?" Raph shouted into the grimy darkness.

The figure stepped out of the shadows and into their line of sight. "It's me Ka- Miwa."

-:-

**I'm sorry. I know this chapter is short. Still hoped you enjoyed! Will type more tomorrow if I can. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys I am SO sorry I haven't written... :( I was grounded from electronics so I couldn't type. Well, hope you enjoy Chapter 9!**

-:-

_The figure stepped out of the shadows and into their line of sight. "It's me Ka- Miwa."_

* * *

><p>Karai stepped out of the shadows and into the turtles lair. She clutched her hands to her chest tightly but no one could tell what she was hiding.<p>

"Karai?!" Mikey and Raph exclaimed in unison. Only Donatello wasn't surprised by the kunoiche's visit. He averted his gaze to the floor, a solemn look in his eyes.

"What is all the commotion about?" Master Splinter walked out of the dojo where he was meditating and into the the entrance of their home. When he saw Karai he gasped. "Daughter?"

Karai slowly sank to the floor as tears she had been holding back started to roll out of her eyes. She started sobbing uncontrollably. Master Splinter knelt down and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He pulled her into a warm embrace and started to stroke her hair gently. "Shh, my child. It's all right."

"I...I'm so s..s..s..sorry Father." The girl managed to say.

Splinter loosened his embrace slightly. "What do you mean Miwa?"

Karai continued sobbing but held out her hands and opened them to reveal a small turtle, Leonardo.

* * *

><p>"Is that... Spike?" April said when she walked into the lair later. Raph had a small turtle asleep on his thigh.<p>

Raph shook his head. "Actually I have no idea who this little fellow is." He rubbed the turtle's tiny head affectionately.

Karai walked into the living room from the dojo where her and Master Splinter were talking privately. "I'm ready. You all deserve to know what happened."

All the turtles turned their head towards her paying full attention so they wouldn't miss anything. April's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Karai...? I thought you were a snake. Unless they," April said sweeping a hand towards the turtles. "lied to me."

"No I was a mutant. I'll tell you what happened." She told them, beginning her story. "I was a snake and I didn't really have the mind of a human, well sometimes I did but not often. Anyway I was wandering along the rooftops, looking for food I guess when all of a sudden I heard footsteps. I snuck behind and entrance to apartments below me and waited as my so called enemy approached.

"When he finally came in my line of sight I attacked, not even realizing he was a friend not a foe..."

Donatello closed his eyes but a tear managed to slip past his eyelid. He already knew what was going to happen and he had no idea how to fix his brother. _It's all my fault he thought. I_ had_ to make that retro-mutagen knowing Leo would sneak out to save Karai. _Meanwhile Karai continued with her story.

"He tried to calm me down but I was too enraged to notice. I kept attacking him while all he did was defend. After all why would he try to harm me, I'm his friend. That's when I... I..."

The teenager stopped for a second and looked at the ground. She felt too embarrassed to say what she did. Karai was sure when she told them that they would be furious and probably never want to talk to her again. But she knew she would they would learn eventually so she went on.

"I hit an orange liquid out of his hand and it fell on me. The liquid burned really bad and I shook it all over him and that's when he... he *sigh* he turned into that." She finished her story and pointed to Leo.

Raph looked from her to the turtle and back to Karai. "So if that substance was retro-mutagen, and this is a turtle..." said Raphael piecing it together. "Than this must be Leo!"

Raph, Mikey, and April stared at the little turtle, their mouths practically touching the floor.

_Now they get to yell at me._ Karai thought dejectedly everyone in the room turned to look at her**.**

-:-

**I'm sorry guys, this was a stupid chapter... Anyway thoughts or questions? Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello and welcome to everyone! Wow... It's almost Christmas! Only five more days! Hope you enjoy... CHAPTER...10!**

-:-

_Now they get to yell at me. Karai thought dejectedly as everyone in the room turned to look at her._

* * *

><p>To Karai's surprise April got up and hugged her.<p>

"It's not your fault Karai. It was an accident." But Karai wouldn't believe that. _I did this to him. It _is_ my fault._

"I'll go see what I can do." Donatello said quietly as he picked up the turtle and walked to his lab.

"Karai don't blame yourself for this. If it's anyones fault it's Leo's. He knows better than to sneak off like that." Raph said trying to be comforting to her.

"I think I'm gonna go rest for a bit. Thanks guys." She told them and left the room. The kunoiche walked into the dojo where Master Splinter sat drinking some tea.

"Father?" Karai asked. Splinter set his cup down and swallowed the drink in his mouth.

"Yes Miwa?" Karai walked over to the table where the old rat was sitting and sat down cross-legged across from him.

"Can you teach me how to fight? The way you do?" She asked._  
><em>

"Why do you ask?" Splinter inquired though he already knew the reason.

The question caught Karai off guard. "Uh... Well I just want to learn some of those cool moves you do." She lied quickly. _What a stupid excuse! He probably knows I want to go after Shredder again. _

"Very well then, I'll teach you my ways." Karai breathed a sigh of relief. _Phew, he doesn't know of my plan. _"But." Master Splinter said. "You must promise not to go after Shredder until I say you are ready. Understood?"

"Yes Father." _He knows. _She thought.

* * *

><p>After hours of vigorous training Karai sat in kitchen with Leo. She was feeding him lettuce leaves from a bowl of salad Mikey had whipped up. The turtle ate very slowly as if savoring the flavor.<p>

"You like that lettuce, huh?" She said to the little turtle. The creature just chewed his lettuce as a reply. Karai stroked the little guys forehead. _I miss you Leo. Hopefully Donnie can change you back._ The small turtle looked up at her and blinked as if to say thank you. She smiled as she picked up the turtle and put him in his cage.

* * *

><p>"Are you almost done Donnie? Mikey asked curiously from the doorway to the lab.<p>

"No." He replied truthfully. "In fact it might take a while."

"I can't believe he turned into a turtle! He should have become a human!"

"Mikey the reason he turned into a turtle is because we were turtles to begin with!" The purple clad mutant said stating the obvious.

"I'm just saying it would be cool!" Mikey paused for a moment. "Are you done now?"

"No Mikey." Donatello said becoming impatient with his younger brother.

Donnie continued to work while Mikey came closer and sat beside his brother. He smiled to himself. _It's just so fun to annoy him!_

"How about now?"

"No! I'm _not_ done yet!"

Mikey did everything he could to suppress a laugh. He waited and waited for the right moment and after a while Michelangelo leaned in really close to Donnie and whispered. "Are you finished _now_?"

That's all it took to blow his fuse. "NO!" Donatello screamed. "Leave me alone!"

Mikey burst out laughing and couldn't stop. Raph who was standing in the doorway started laughing too.

"That was good Mikey!" Raph said between spurts of laughter. The two continued to laugh as April walked in the room.

"What's so funny?" She asked, a confused look on her face. But that only caused the two to laugh harder. Donnie got up, fuming, and left the lab.

When the two finally stopped giggling Raph left to go to bed. He told Mikey to put Leo in his cage for the night. Mikey locked the cage securely and then hit the hay himself. He thought he heard a clatter in the entrance to the tunnel but quickly shrugged it off and went to bed.

* * *

><p>The next day early in the morning Michelangelo got up to make oatmeal. After a couple of minutes and some secret ingredients it was ready.<p>

"Hey everyone! I made breakfast!"

As the others started to come into the kitchen Mikey went to the fridge to get some lettuce for Leo. He had to peel past some brown pieces to get to fresh green ones. When he had gathered an amount suitable for a meal he walked to Leo's cage.

"Here ya go buddy!" He said cheerfully. But then he noticed something. The cage door was wide open and Leo was gone.

-:-

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Any thoughts? See you soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Now it's time for... (insert drumroll here) CHAPTER 11!**

-:-

"Mikey! I told you to lock the cage last night!" Raph exclaimed clearly mad that Mikey didn't listen to him.

"I did Raph! I don't know how this happened!" Mikey said still shocked that Leo was gone. Did _I lock the cage last_ night?

Donnie walked into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Wha's goin on." He mumbled sleepily.

"Leo's gone! All thanks to this little genuis over here!" The hotheaded turtle shouted sarcastically.

Donatello's eyes widened dramatically. "You did WHAT!"

"It wasn't my fault! He escaped on his own!" The orange clad ninja exclaimed loudly enough for Master Splinter, Karai, and April to come in the room.

"What is the matter Michelangelo?" Master Splinter said but then saw the open cage door. "Where is Leonardo?"

"He escaped." Mikey said quickly before Raph could input anymore rude comments. "I locked his cage last night but somehow he escaped! It's not my fault!"

"He escaped?" Karai questioned worry filling her voice. _What if something bad happened to him?_

"Don't worry Karai." April said to her. "He's just a little turtle. He couldn't of gone far."

Karai shook her head trying to hide the tears that filled her eyes. "You don't understand." She whispered and ran off.

Mikey atempted to run off after her but April held him back. "Don't worry Mikey. I'll handle this."

April ran off in the direction Karai did and found her crying in the subway tunnel. She was curled up into a ball sobbing quietly. April sat down next to her and hugged her shoulder.

"What's wrong Karai?"

Karai looked up but continued sobbing. "I... I just..." But she buried her head in he arms and continued to cry. After a little while of crying she was ready to talk.

"April I'm just _so_ worried about Leo. I mean what if he... he..." Karai couldn't finish her sentence.

"I know how you feel Karai but you just have to be positive. Wherever Leo is he's fine. No one wants to harm a cute little turtle." April said.

"Some people do. Like the Shredder." Karai mumbled so that April couldn't hear. What if Shredder _did_ have him_? Would he hurt him when he was so vulnerable? Yes, he would._ Karai got up and grabbed April's arm.

"Come on April, were going to find Leo." April was surprised by the kunoiche's sudden determmination but she followed anyway. The dou headed to the lair and told the turtles what they were doing. After the turtles had geared up they were ready to go.

"Where are you going?" Splinter asked right when they were leaving. Karai turned around and slowly walked up to him.

"Father... Were going to find Leo, and I'm not taking no for an answer." She said defiantly.

Splinter smiled. "You don't have to Miwa. That's why I'm going with you."

-:-

**Ok I know you all probably hate me for this short chapter but I had to keep the suspense going somehow. So if you can ever find it in your heart to forgive me, please do. LOL. Anyway I will post the next chapter as SOON as possible! R & R please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! Just so you know this story is ALMOST over. Just a couple more chapters and I'll be done! Then onto a new one called: The Blind King Returns. Oh Yeah! Time for... CHAPTER 12!**

-:-

Leo awoke in a strange room tied to a table. He looked around the dim room but couldn't see much. Lab equipment littered the tables around him but this didn't look like Donnie's lab.

"Where... am I?" He asked but his voice was slowly slurred and sounded a little strange. He heard a gasp to his right.

"It worked! It actually worked!" The voice exclaimed excitedly. He knew that voice but strangely he couldn't place it. The character slowly walked out from the shadows. It was a... fly? He had a grotesque looking over sized head on his small body. Suddenly the name rang loud and clear in his head.

"Buster Stockboy?" He asked groggily.

"IT'S STOCKMAN! BAXTER STOCKMAN!" The mutant fly screamed. He grabbed a candy bar from one of the long white tables. Light brown vomit poured from his mouth onto it before he gobbled it up. Leo grimaced. _That's just sick. _Leonardo heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Well, well, well, Stockman, you managed to turn this pathetic creature back to normal. I must say I'm impressed." The man threw Stockman another candy bar which he gratefully gobbled down. "Thank you Master." The fly buzzed.

"Now get him prepared. We won't want them to miss his big finale." Shredder chuckled evilly as Stockman injected something into Leo's arm. _What did he... _But he didn't get to finish the thought as fell limp on the table.

* * *

><p>"He couldn't of wandered far." Donnie said to the others. "Splinter and Karai you two go right on the subway tracks, Raph and Mikey y'all search the sewers, me and April will go to the left of the subway tracks."<p>

Raph was about to object to being partners with Mikey but Mikey quickly said. "Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

"Guys just remember to communicate on the T-Phone if you find anything." The purple clad ninja told them and him and the redhead left.

Raph and Mikey scrambled into the sewer passage leaving Splinter and Karai alone. They started to head down the tunnel looking for the little turtle.

"Father? What if Leo doesn't survive?" Karai asked Splinter.

"We can only hope for the best, my Daughter."

Karai shone a flashlight around the subway tunnel revealing many rats scurrying around scavenging for food. She couldn't get her mind off of Leo. Karai started to ask another question but then the T-Phone buzzed in her hand. It was Donnie.

"Guys meet me to the left of the subway tunnel. I found something important!" He said urgently.

"Donnie says to meet him where they are." Karai told her father. The two left quickly in the direction of their friends.

* * *

><p>Donnie and April patiently waited foor the others to arrive.<p>

"So April? Got any plans this Friday?" Donnie asked her his heart rate accelerating.

"Actually I was going to the hockey rink with Casey." She replied.

Donatello's heart fell. "Oh." Was all he replied. April glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"But your welcome to come if you want." Donnie's spirits rose. April wanted _him _to come skate with _her._

"Yeah sure that'd be great!" He said cheerfully. Just then the others arrived in the tunnel.

"What's so important Donnie? Did April finally become your girlfriend." Raph teased. Donatello's face turned a bright shadde of red.

"Actually," he said, avoiding the topic. "I found these footprints."

Karai took one look and immediately recognized them. "Footclan." She said, hatred dripping off her words.

_This is bad... Leo's in the hands of Shredder..._

-:-

**Hope you enjoyed! Will write the next chapter ASAP which will probably be tomorrow! See you soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello hello hello! In this chapter you will find the word 'septet' and it means a group of seven like quad for a group of four. Anyway enough chitchat! Here's Chapter 13...**

-:-

The gang raced down the subway tunnel to get to their destination. Donnie led the group while Karai trailed behind. She didn't know what to think. _What if he's dead already? Or what if he escaped? _The seven continued down the tracks running up stair steps and onto the streets.

"How did they find our lair dudes?" Mikey asked because this particular question had been bothering him.

Donatello turned his head towards Mikey but continued to run. "Well we are usually very secret about entering the lair so it would have to be someone that knows the way but doesn't know how to cover his tracks..."

Michelangelo thought for a moment. "Ooh ooh!" He said waving his hand in the air. "It could've been Casey! He's usually very messy."

"Mikey you shellbrain! Casey _is _discreet! I've watched him come in a gazillion times!" Raph shouted angrily.

"Actually the more logical guess would be Karai, since the Foot are associated with her and probably were keeping a close eye on her." Donnie quipped.

Karai hung her head, ashamed. _Of course I led them to the lair... Once again things are all my fault. _She thought as she grrew more ashamed. It seemed like everything was her fault. The team would be better off without her. Leo would be better off without her. _Don't think that way. _An encouraging voice said in her head. _None of this was your fault, especially not the mutagen accident. _A pang of guilt throbbed in her chest at the mention of the incident. _You will find Leo. _But what shocked her the most was the strange voice's last words. _Alive._

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Footclan base to find it was empty. No one was in sight and the building looked dark and eerie.<p>

"Maybe there planning to throw us a surprise party!" Mikey joked playfully.

Karai looked around half expecting something, or someone, to jump out and attack the septet but nothing did.

"They moved him!" Donnie shouted to the others.

Karai heard the voice again. _There at an abandoned warehouse to the right of the base you are at. Follow the trail of vomit from the Stockman._

"Guys follow me!" She exclaimed and took off running. The others followed her but had no clue where she was going. They followed her quickly out of the building and back to the streets. No one asked where they were going or complained they just followed. Karai winded through streets and cut through alleys but no matter where the were there was a digusting stench of puke. Soon they arrived at an abandoned warehouse with pale pink windows.

Karai stopped and turned around to face everyone. "This is it guys. Were going in."

* * *

><p>When Leo awoke, again, he was in a steel cage off to the side of a large room. Shredder sat in a large chair to the left of him.<p>

"What... where am I?" He asked, just like last time.

Shredder laughed evilly. "Finally awake eh?" Leo started to squirm inside his cage but noticed something tightening around his neck. "What's wrong Leonardo? Snake got your tongue?" On Leo's neck sat a silvery, almost transparent, snake with long vicious-looking fangs. Leo almost showed worry on his face but decided not to. _I'm going to act brave, not scared. Even though I'm terrified. _The Shredder sat in the throne for what seemed like hours just... waiting.

Just as Leo wa about to doze off seven figures entered the warehouse. Leo immediately recognized them to be his family. _Are they here to rescue me?_ He thought. A feminine figure, _Karai?_, started speaking to Shredder but Leo couldn't hear a word she was saying. He saw his brothers scanning the room and when their eyes met he saw their mouths move as to shout "Leo!"

The others shouted to Shredder and Shredder replied but he still had an evil smirk on his face. Suddenly, after Master Splinter said something Shredder stood up and shouted a word. The snake glided along his skin and down to his shell before voilently turning around and biting him in the shoulder.

A fiery burst of pain exploded in in right arm. He slumped against the cage screaming in agony. The pain wouldn't stop. Footbots swarmed into the room and started to attack his brothers. No..._ Ha-have to help them. _ But Leo felt too weak. His muscles started to spasm uncontrollably and his breath came in shorts bursts. _H-have t-to help th-them._ More voilent muscle spasms occured and his eyes rolled back into his head. He couldn't even hear his tortured screams as everything swirled into darkness.

-:-

**I know what ya'll must be thinking: ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER? But hey what can I say? They're my specialty! XD Anyway I will write ASAP. R & R please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I am so sorry for posting late! Today is the day my mom decided to give us a lot of chores to do so... LOL Here's what you've all been waiting for... The amazing, Chapterrrrrrrrrrrrrrr 14!**

-:-

_Karai stopped and turned around to face everyone. "This is it guys. Were going in."_

* * *

><p>The septet slowly walked into the warehouse. As soon as they entered they knew something was out of place. Shredder was sitting on a silver throne in the middle of the room. Fishface, Rahzar, and Tigerclaw stood behind the throne.<p>

"Shredder." Karai said hating that she used to think of him as her father. But things had changed.

"Karai..." He started. Karia could hear the longing in his voice. _He misses me..._ She didn't know whether to feel admiration or disgust. "It's... a pleasure to see you again, Daughter."

"I'm not _your daughter_!" She spat. "Splinter is my _real _father Shredder."

He laughed. "You beleive that lying coward! He killed your mother!"

"No Shredder. You killed my mother! I hate you!" Shredder winced slightly but didn't show he'd been hurt by her words. Karia was fuming. _How dare he call me his daughter! He knows I beleive Splinter is my father._

The turtles looked around the room scanning for their brother. "Leo!" Donnie screamed seeing him in a cage hanging above the floor. "But... How's he normal? He was a turtle!"

Raph drew out his sias. "We have to get him out of there! Let him go you big creep!."

"Yeah! Let him go!" Mikey shouted defiantly.

Splinter drew a long staff. "Release my son. Now!"

"If that's what you want." Shredder laughed evilly. "Kougeki!" He shouted in Japenese.

A snake seemed to appear out of thin air on Leo. It moved around a bit and then struck him in the shoulder with it's long fangs. Footbots came from all sides of the room while Leo screamed out in pain from the bite.

Karai wanted to help him, tell him everything was going to be all right, but she had to get these stupid footbot out of the way first. She fought relentlessly but kept an eye on Leo the whole time. His body convulsed in erratic spasms and his eyes rolled back into his head before he cllasped against the cage, unmoving.

Every part of Karai screamed to go help him but she had to finish these robots. Shredder saw the seven fighting and knew his side was losing.

"Finish them." He commanded to Fishface, Rahzar, and Tigerclaw. "But bring me back Karai... Alive."

* * *

><p>Leo was in a dark room. He tried to see, even the tiniest bit of anything, but to no avail. He started to walk around to feel things but stopped when he stepped in something warm and sticky. He tried to step out of the gooey mess, whatever it was, but it was as if the stuff didn't want him to leave. It encased around his feet, trapping him. <em>Wait I know what this is... It's blood. <em>Suddenly, the room was flooded with light. _No..._ He thought. His brothers, father, sister, and friends all lay dead on the floor, blood seeping from their wounded bodies. _I failed them. I let this happen. _The blood kept rising up like water pouring from a faucet. He could feel it tugging on his feet dragging him down into it. All of a sudden it was like a drain had been pulled. The blood, and bodies, swept down into the hole pulling Leo along with them. He stuggled against the sweeping current but couldn't do much with his feet being stuck. _This is it isn't it? This is the end... _He thought as the current pulled him down into the black hole.

-:-

**THE END! XD I'm just kidding! That would be a horrible ending! Any thoughts my fans and followers? I know this last scene was a little graphic but don't worry, it's just a nightmare... Or is it? Mwahahahaha! No I'm just kidding. It is. :D**


End file.
